The Magic of the School
by icy sweet candy
Summary: [TEzuFuji]It's strange really, to have your best friend as a teacher that is


It's strange really. To have your best friend as a teacher, that is. I mean it's not surprising, considering that he's a genius. Actually I was also given the chance to be a teacher but I refuse to. Sure I have experience on disciplining and guiding teammates but teaching is completely different from being a captain.

Teaching is a complicated thing. First, you have to acknowledge everyone's talents to fully develop them and more often than not, these talents vary so you need to think of ways to make your lessons or activities effective. That's a very time-consuming task. Well not really but still it's a pressure. Second, teaching is like reporting, and reporting you have to talk which I rarely do. It's not that I don't like talking but I think people like me better when I stay as a _man of few words_ because according to them, it suits me. Lastly, you would have to deal with all those kinds of fan clubs trying to go after you. Usually those teachers who were _lucky_ are those who are good-looking or charming. And I highly doubt that Fuji, or Fuji-sensei as I should call him, is not one of them. He must have amount of patience on dealing with them. Moreover, I think being a teacher won't suit me because it's either I would intimidate my students too much or they'll get really bored by my one word or one phrase response which really sucks. I know the feeling but I really don't like talking. I have some emotional issues, I must admit so I think that would be a problem.

"So are there any questions?" the ever so charming Fuji-sensei asked. "None? So I'll expect your research on your respective topics. We'll start writing next week."

I started to fix my things and I was about to go out of the classroom when I heard I girl scream "Fuji-sensei is so cute!" I shrugged then I heard another one say, "Yeah! He's so hot!" Geez. Girls. Now that I think about it, what if I actually became I teacher? Would I also have fan clubs? Oh never mind that.

Being in college sure is fun but as I walk alone on the sidewalks I can't help but remember the high school days. I usually walk alone, it's not new to me, but Fuji would always come up to me and just be there. I guess I'm missing his company. We've gone on our separate ways since high school so it surprised me that Fuji is teaching instead of studying. When I asked him about it, he just said that teaching is his part time job while studying in a different school. Besides, he doesn't need to be a graduate to teach Creative Writing. He even passed all the requirements of being an elective teacher. He's more than just qualified. It's not that he has financial problems that mad him to teach. I guess he's just bored and he just wants to put his sadistic side in action. Poor students. Oh wait, that includes me. He just never changes.

…oOo…

Oh home at last I can almost feel my bed. I think I'm going cook my food first. Geez, why can't I just have my mom here and cook? I guess I should've thought about that when I moved out. It's been okay being independent so far except cooking. I hate cooking. Well at least what I make is tolerable unlike before wherein it's barely edible. Ugh. Ouch! Ugh. I really hate cooking

As I go up my bed I try to recall the things I should do. Math homework? Check. Creative Writing research? Not yet done. Wait what do I have to research on again? Great, it's Romeo and Juliet….can't I just get a less cheesy and less fluffy topic? Sometimes I wonder if Fuji-sensei is purposely doing this to me. Well if I have to get this thing done, might as well start with it.

…oOo…

And so the next week came.

"So, you all have your research right?"

"Yes sensei"

"Good. Now from your research I want you to write a story patterned fro it. Same dilemma, same emotions and yet I have to see how you integrate your writing style to make the story unique. Understood? If there aren't any questions you may start now. It's due on the last week of the month." Fuji-sensei instructed. How am I supposed to write a romance story? I don't even have the slightest clue about romance. And so I try asking my classmates what their stories are, only to find out that they weren't even romance. It's still classic stories though. I knew it! Fuji is intentionally doing this to me. Why? Oh why? I never even had a decent interaction with a girl. I don't know what they do, how they think…how am I supposed to do this?

_I am doomed…_


End file.
